A Song to Suit the Scene Challenge
by Sleepingbadgr
Summary: This is a forum challenge I did for The Clan of Clouds.
1. A Song to Suit the Scene: Paint It Black

_So I took a short break from my current story for this challenge from The Clan of Clouds. This challenge was to write a story that was either based on or inspired from a given song. This story was inspired from the cover of "Paint it Black" by Ciara. I will be uploading more challenges here as I get them, but for now I hope you all enjoy this one._

* * *

Blood. Blood stained everywhere. Dotting the rocks and mixing with the dust on the ground. The stench of it all filling the air was strong enough to scare off even the hungriest fox. The air felt like that of which you would find on a stormy night when lightning was about to strike. A strange calm amidst all the chaos, a moment when tension fills the air and it takes all your effort not to break down in panic. A moment when the fur on the back of your neck stands on end, sensing the incoming danger.

The scene in which this sensation overwhelmed was one of pure darkness. The bloody, unmoving bodies lined the treeline with eyes that had glazed over not long before. Their faces remained in their last position, capturing the fear and pain of their last moments with breath. Claws still hung out loosely from the limp paws of the fallen, dirt and blood stuck underneath them, but not their intended target's blood. Bloody marks painted the corpses, leaving little left of what used to be magnificent pelts, ones that reflected the true glory of these cats.

Despite all the dark stillness that was contained in the small forest, one still moved among the bodies. Covered from ears to tail in blood and battered beyond it's limit, the effort to stagger to it's paws still remained in the determined cat's body. Determination filled the brim of those once bright blue eyes, ones that used to show kindness to even the most hated rogue. Ignoring the searing pain that erupted all throughout his muscles, his legs still managed to carry his limping form step by step across the devastated clearing. His eyes dared not to look beyond the path in front of him, afraid of the sights that would greet him there. All he could focus on was the eerie shape that loomed in front of him.

Standing tall, the ominous figure took in the sight with a dark kind of pleasure, ensuring the emptiness of it's long abandoned heart. Glancing in the direction in which the bedraggled warrior had stumbled his way, an evil smile began to form on his face, sharp teeth shining brightly in the moonlight that illuminated the scene.

The tom, who had lost everything, came face to face with the monster behind all of this destruction, all of this pain. His eyes locked with theirs, determination and hatred meeting each other in their gazes. No words were spoken between the two. Only a deadly silence rang out through the forest. Not even the scuttling of prey or the _hoot hoot_ of an owl broke out at this moment.

After all the death, one still remained to meet the challenge, with one last attempt to avenge those who had fallen around him. His friends and mentor. His family and leader. All those whom he had grown up with, all those whom he looked up to, gone.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, tension flowing in the air between them. That eternity turned out to be only a few moments, with one cat launching at the other, shattering the short eternity. The two tussled together on the ground, rolling this way then that. Claws met claws and teeth met teeth. The fallen warrior matched blow for blow with the one who had started all of this.

Yet he was in worse condition than this killer. Blood was seeping from all over and his energy was fading quickly. He could feel his body giving out a moment before he collapsed to the ground in a pool of his own blood. His eyes darted quickly over the bodies around him, knowing he would soon share the same fate. He made out the faces of those he loved and awaited the moment he could be reunited with them. Movement behind him dragged his attention away and he let out a grunt as he was rolled over to his side. This monster of a cat had killed everyone he knew and brought an entire clan, an entire bloodline of cats to an untimely end. His eyes locked with those of these cats murderer, with those of his murderer.


	2. A Song to Suit the Scene: Flashlight

_Here's another Song to Suit the Scene challenge I did for The Clan Of Clouds. This one I did on the song "Flashlight" by Jesse J. I hope you all enjoy this one._

* * *

Bright morning sunlight shone down upon the grass covered ground, bathing it in a dazzling light. A peaceful buzz filled the air as birds wove their ways through the bundle of trees that laid scattered about. The sound of crickets chirping could be heard all around, their tiny figures hidden among the leaves and stems of plants, nothing to betray their presence besides their rhythmic songs that rung out into the sky.

Morning dew covered everything in a shining layer, from the bush leaves to the millions of blades of grass that covered the ground. It gave the scene an orange colored glow as the sunrise hit the dew, reflecting off of it and betraying the fact of the sun's inevitable rise. A slight breeze blew across the field that bordered the thick woodlands, ruffling the grass. It gave it the illusion that the grass was waving, like the water on the ocean as the tides came in and out.

On the edge of the trees sat a young mottled tom, gazing thoughtfully at the rising sun that was peeking it's head over the horizon. The rolling hills that had blocked it from sight finally gave way as it rose above them, leaving them to rest down below. His gentle green gaze didn't betray any of the thoughts that ran within his wandering mind. His fur had been recently groomed, though it didn't stop the wind from tousling it about.

A small twitch of his tail, followed by his ears pricking up showed that he was watching, listening. Though he didn't much care as to what he witnessed. He just wanted to embrace the world around him. The big world all around. Bigger than he was, bigger than anyone was. He knew this and he was fine with it. He accepted the fact that he was insignificant compared to the vast expanse that made up the Earth.

That insignificance didn't mean he didn't matter. He mattered much to everything around him. His existence helped to keep the balance, just like every other creature, whether big or small. Whether prey or predator. They were all important in their own special way. Their lives may seem chaotic to some, a hunter chasing the hunted, but there was a greater calmness, a greater peacefulness about it all. It was like a control to keep life in the balance, keeping one species from getting too big. Yet they never got too small either as it was the time for new ones to be brought into the world, to see what a big thing it all was. It was the season of newleaf.

And the tom just observed the world around him, as if it was the first time it had met his gaze. Watching how everything played their role, kept the balance. From the plump newleaf mouse that sat, nibbling on seeds at the base of an oak tree to the worm that wriggled its way on the ground. He enjoyed the peaceful scene that enfolded around him. It helped him to keep his mind on the right track, remembering that he wasn't the center of the universe. To remember how nothing was at the center. This realization kept him going straight, doing what he viewed as right. Not only that, but the developing scene stirred a hope deep inside his chest. One that would never be buried or forgotten. One that would soar as high as it could for as long as it was there.


	3. A Song to Suit the Scene: May It Be

_Here's another piece of writing for A Song to Suit the Scene challenge from The Clan of Clouds. After about two months of procrastination I finally got something done. This one is for the song "May it Be" by Enya. This is probably the saddest piece of writing I have ever done. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

There stood a lone hilltop, covered in grass being blown in the wind, and flowers that seemed to make everything pure. The echoing of birdsongs could be heard all around a single erect tree that seemed to wrap itself around everything to keep it all safe. With a golden sunset making everything glow like lava, this place was filled with peace. This hill towered over everything else, above the surrounding treetops with a great view of the surroundings. It was clear up here, it was tranquil, and it was free of the restrictions in the world. It was a place where worries and troubles could not follow, where it could not reach. Instead it was a place for seeing the better things in life, for finding peace and tranquility among chaos, and reminiscing.

Many cats have overlooked this place, not noticing it's tranquil nature. Others have gone here for a place to think, to calm themselves. In a world where harsh words fly through the air and relationships break in two, like the snap of a twig as an unwary paw steps upon it. Sometimes the world can be cruel and throw a curveball right at your face, shattering you into bits. At those moments you just need a break from reality. This hill is the closest thing that is away from reality while still being reality.

This feature is what has drawn so many here. It gives them a chance to center themselves, make peace with their hearts and those of others. On this specific day sat a rather heartbroken she-cat. She'd done something terrible and now she just sat there under the tree, trying to enjoy the sunset. Her tail was the only thing that betrayed her feelings here, flicking back and forth in worry and sadness. The birdsong continued to echo around the hilltop, reaching the cats ear, sounding like a gentle murmur. The chirping was almost enough to bury the sound of gentle pawsteps arriving. In a short matter of time there sat a tom to the side of her. None spoke, not willing to break this silence as it made it seem like the world would shatter around them. They just let the silence surround them and they relished in the scene.

Yet the time for silence had past and the tom spoke. "Is this it then?" he asked with a deep curiosity laced with sadness.

"I'm afraid it is," Came a quiet reply from the she-cat. With a turn of her head, she revealed the sadness imbedded into her gaze.

"I don't hold a grudge, you know. There was nothing else that you could've done."

"That's where you're wrong," she sighed, her tail laying still on the grassy ground. "I could've avoided all of it. I had a choice, and I went ahead with this one. Now there are two kits dead and a grieving father."

After a moment's pause she whispered "Tell him...tell him I'm sorry."

A flick of his tail tip was the only thing he did in response. He let his eyes wander over the sight in front of them. He didn't turn at the gasping and shuffling to his side. Instead he waited for it to subside before turning to look. His eyes rested on the now still body of a she-cat, bright red berry pieces still in her foaming mouth. Laying his head down on the cat's chest, he whispered his final words to her. "I promise you won't be forgotten…"


End file.
